23 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Karine i Ari (19/26) - serial komediowy, Francja 1995, reż. Christophe Gregois, wyk. Florence Geanty, Francois Bourcier, Anais Wagner, Noam Morgensztern (25 min) 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Skippy (The Adventures of Skippy) (25): Kłamczuch - serial przygodowy, Australia 1992, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Simon James, Kate McNeil, Fiona Shannon (23 min) 09.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 09.25 Dla dzieci: Kolory 09.55 Ekstradycja 3 (3/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Wójcik (powt.) 10.55 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 11.20 Na ziemskim globie (9): Dziś Kanton, czyli Grandong i świat - serial dokumentalny, Australia 11.30 U progu XXI wieku (9): Przypadek zabójstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1995 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.25 Magazyn Notowań: Doradzać, ale nie dopłacać 12.50 Klan (211) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 13.20 Zwyczajne dziewczyny (2) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 13.50 Szansa nie bez ryzyka 14.15 Z Polski rodem 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (15) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpres Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (835) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 17.00 Teleekspress 17.25 50-lecie NATO. Szczyt w Waszyngtonie. 18.20 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 18.45 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial animowany 19.20 50-lecie NATO. Szczyt w Waszyngtonie. 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Anioł zemsty (Avenging Angel) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Craig R. Baxley, wyk. Tom Berenger, Charlton Heston, James Coburn, Fay Masterson (93 min) 21.50 Wojna w Kosowie 21.55 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Wieczory Pod śledzikiem: Pyton Podhala 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.15 Aerosmith w Norymberdze 00.05 Porno - film obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Marek Koterski, wyk. Zbigniew Rola, Anna Gornostaj, Agnieszka Wójcik, Ewa Skibińska (79 min) 01.30 Mroczne dziedzictwo (Poltergeist. The Legacy) (17,18) - serial, USA 1996, reż. Allan Eastman/Helen Shaver, wyk. Derek DeLint, Helen Shaver, Patrick Fitzgerald, Robbi Chong (85 min) 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Radio Romans (14/32): Trudne decyzje - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Jerzy Łapiński, Igor Michalski, Małgorzata Foremniak (30 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 14.55 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: We wtorek, w foyer - ze środkami, z szynką 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (54,55/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1990, reż. Eric Laneuville/Win Phelps, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Robin Lively (46 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat - teleturniej tak - 0-70035201; nie - 0-70035302 16.40 Nasza fantastyczna przyszłość (7): Burza w mózgu - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 17.10 Weekend kulturalny - Dwójka poleca 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Mogę wszystko - magazyn dla młodzieży 20.05 Polskie losy: Noce i dnie (5/12): Uśmiechy losu - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (53 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 21.05 Badziewiakowie (3/5): Toto loto - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Piotr Kryszan, Tomasz Sapryk (30 min) 21.30 Baw się razem z nami 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Dolary (Dollars) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1972, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Warren Beatty, Goldie Hawn, Gert Fröbe, Robert Webber (116 min) 00.45 Ogólnopolski Przegląd Piosenki Autorskiej OPPA '98 - koncert galowy (stereo) 01.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (16) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (38) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (689) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (109) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Ally McBeal (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Countney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (50 min) 12.30 Tok szok w Polsacie 13.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Talent za talent 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (23) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 15.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piramida: gra - zabawa 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (39) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Życie jak poker (58) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo (38) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (110) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (45 min) 20.00 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Oblężenie (Under Siege) - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Robert Young, wyk. Peter Strauss, E.G. Marshall, Mason Adams, Hal Holbrock (138 min) 23.30 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.35 Informacje 23.50 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Biznes tydzień 00.10 Polityczne graffiti 00.20 Komisarz Rex (44) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Tobias Moretti (45 min) 01.15 Prawnik z Manhattanu (Michael Hayes) (7/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. David Caruso, Jimmy Galeota, Ruben Santiago-Hudson, Maty Ward (45 min) 02.05 Szalone serca (Lunatics: A Love Story) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Josh Becker, wyk. Theodore Raimi, Deborah Foreman, Bruce Campbell, Brian McCree (83 min) 03.35 Muzyka na BIS 05.25 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Bosco (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (30) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (4) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (64) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (79) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (8) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Bosco (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (97) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Mr Rhodes (18) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Bajer w Bel - Air (17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.50 Mecz: Wisła Kraków - GKS Katowice 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (80) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Karate Kid (The Karate Kid) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. John G.Avildsen, wyk. Ralph Macchio, Noriyuki Pat Morita, Elisabeth Shue, Martin Kove (135 min) 22.20 Świrusy II (Pork's - The Next Day) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Dan Monahan, Wyatt Knight, Mark Herrier, Roger Wilson (110 min) 00.10 Pragnienia Antoniego (Anthony's Desire) - film erotyczny, USA 02.00 Mecz NBA - Charlotte - New York 04.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.20 Kolski - reportaż z Festiwalu Filmów Jana Jakuba Kolskiego w Elblągu 16.35 Gdański turniej wiedzy o Europie 16.50 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 EOL - magazyn warmińsko-mazurski 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 07.50 Grajmy w szachy (15) - program Stefana Gawlikowskiego 08.00 Dla dzieci: Małe musicale (powt.) 08.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (6/13): Sprawa Baumana - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993, reż. Michael Berny (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaproszenie: Człek bez soli nie wydoli - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 09.30 Matki, żony i kochanki (2/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 10.25 Przez lądy i morza: Sekrety kamiennego świata - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego (powt.) 10.45 Klejnoty - Herb Korwin (powt.) 11.00 Złotopolscy (65, 66) Pozory, Miłość jest głupia - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ludzie listy piszą 12.30 Gawędy historyczne: Polski Bachus - reportaż Beaty Szuszwedyk-Sadurskiej 13.05 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 13.25 Dialogi z przeszłością - program Szczepana Żaryna (powt.) 13.55 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 14.20 Kulisy PRL-u 14.50 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Indyk po polsku 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Reforma oświaty - przypowiastka satyryczna 16.10 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Zabawa w piekarnię 16.30 Dla dzieci: Kolorowe nutki 16.40 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Indyk po polsku (powt.) 17.25 50-lecie NATO - Szczyt w Waszyngtonie 18.15 Fitness Club (13/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis (26 min) 18.45 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany 19.00 50-lecie NATO - Szczyt w Waszyngtonie 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Matki, żony i kochanki (3/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (54 min) 21.00 Michał Urbaniak i UrbFusion - koncert 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Ze sztuką na ty: Księga pamiętnikarza 23.35 Ze sztuką na ty: Biblioteka w Paryżu - reportaż o historii i dniu dzisiejszym biblioteki polskiej w Paryżu 23.50 Chwila ze sztuką: Grzegorz Marszałek 00.05 Porozmawiajmy - program poświęcony ludziom decydujących się na emigrację 00.50 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.55 W labiryncie (18) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości i Sport (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody 02.00 Matki, żony i kochanki (3/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 03.00 Michał Urbaniak i UrbFusion - koncert (powt.) 04.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Fitness Club (13/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 05.30 Maska - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.10 W labiryncie (18) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 07.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Disco Polo Live 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Sally czarownica (75) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (20) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Real TV (15,16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (powt.) 10.30 Drużyna 'A' (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (696) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (129) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (130) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (113) - serial animowany 17.35 Drużyna 'A' (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (21) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (168) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Sophia Loren - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Chłopiec i jego pies (A Boy and His Dog) - film SF, USA 1975, reż. L.Q. Jones, wyk. Don Johnson, Susanne Benton, Jason Robards, Alvy Moore (87 min) 23.45 Amant (Gueule d'amour) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1937, reż. Jean Gremillon, wyk. Jean Gabin, Mireille Balin, Marguerite Deval, Jane Marken (95 min) 01.20 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 02.15 Piosenka na życzenie 03.15 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.20 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.45 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 08.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 09.50 Cień wilka (Shadow of the Wolf) - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Kanada 1992, reż. Jacques Dorfmann, wyk. Toshiro Mifune, Jenniffer Tilly, Donald Sutherland, Lou Diamond Phillips (110 min) 11.45 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.15 Potwór z bagien - serial przygodowy 12.50 Teleshopping 13.25 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 14.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.15 Wszystko się kręci - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Potwór z bagien - serial przygodowy 17.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 -22.35 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (4) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 22.50 Chłopak zwany nienawiść (A Boy Called Hate) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Mitch Marcus, wyk. Scott Caan, James Caan, Missy Crider, Adam Beach (94 min) 00.30 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 01.15 Strażnik czasu - serial SF 02.00 Chłopak zwany nienawiść (A Boy Called Hate) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Mitch Marcus, wyk. Scott Caan, James Caan, Missy Crider, Adam Beach (94 min) (powt.) 03.35 Teleshopping Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 08.30 (K) Hamlet - dramat kostiumowy, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Julie Christie, Kate Winslet, Gerard Depardieu (233 min) 12.30 (K) Opowieść o drapieżnikach - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 13.30 (K) Swingers - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Doug Liman, wyk. Jon Favreau, Vince Vaughn, Ron Livingston, Patrick Van Horn (92 min) 15.05 (K) Deser: Udany weekend - film krótkometrażowy 15.20 (K) W krzywym zwierciadle. Lekarz ojca chrzestnego (National Lampoon`s. The Don's Analyst) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. David Jablin, wyk. Robert Loggia, Angie Dickinson (101 min) 17.05 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - serial animowany 17.30 (K) Rock and roll latającego spodka - film krótkometrażowy 17.45 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 20.00 (K) 12 Małp (12 Monkeys) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Bruce Willis, Madeleine Stowe, Brad Pitt, Christopher Plummer (124 min) 22.05 (K) Z dżungli do dżungli (Jungle 2 Jungle) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Tim Allen, Martin Short, Sam Huntington, JoBeth Williams (105 min) 23.50 (K) Eskorta 2 - film erotyczny (84 min) 01.20 (K) Oszaleć - film erotyczny (118 min) 03.20 (K) Dziesięć procent dla mnie - operetka filmowa, Polska 1933, reż. Juliusz Gardan, wyk. Kazimierz Krukowski, Władysław Walter, Janina Janecka, Tola Minkiewiczówna (94 min) 04.55 (K) Ed - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Bill Coutuire, wyk. Matt LeBlanc, Jayne Brook (90 min) 06.30 (K) Tajemnice morskich głębin - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 HBO 07.00 Solo - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Norberto Barba, wyk. Mario Van Peebles, William Sadler (89 min) 08.35 Big Bully - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Tom Arnold, Rick Moranis (86 min) 10.10 Hamlet - dramat kostiumowy, USA/W. Brytania 1996, reż. Keneth Branagh, wyk. Keneth Branagh, Kate Winslet (232 min) 14.10 Lotne kopyta, mknące cienie - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 15.05 Simply Red - koncert w Londynie 16.40 W krzywym zwierciadle. Wakacje w Vegas (National Lampoon's Vegas Vacation) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Stephen Kessler, wyk. Chevy Chase, Beverly D'Angelo (90 min) 18.15 101 dalmatyńczyków (101 Dalmatians) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeff Daniels (98 min) 20.00 Tango i Cash (Tango & Cash) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Andrei Konchalovsky, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Kurt Russell (103 min) 21.45 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 22.15 Big Bully - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Tom Arnold, Rick Moranis (86 min) 23.45 Ostatni skaut (The Last Boy Scout) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Bruce Willis, Damon Wayans (101 min) 01.30 Gliniarz z metropolii (Metro) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Michael Rapaport (112 min) 03.25 Dr. Śmierć - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 04.20 Krótki film o zabijaniu - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Globisz (81 min) Wielkopolska TV Kablowa 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.30 Życiowe dylematy - serial obyczajowy 09.15 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - serial kryminalny 09.40 Dwory i Pałace - program krajoznawczy 10.15 Mistrzostwa Świata samochodów Formuły I - program sportowy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.25 Hipermarket WTK 11.30 Moja firma 12.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 12.30 Dwory i Pałace - program krajoznawczy 13.00 Śladem rodzaju ludzkiego - program popularnonaukowy 13.30 Wyobraźnia zniewolona przez rzeczywistość - program popularnonaukowy 13.50 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 14.00 Na tropie, Miś Uszatek, Krecik - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 15.45 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Wyścigi motocykli 500 ccm-GP94 - program sportowy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Informator Miejski 18.20 Bezpieczne miasto - magazyn 18.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 19.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 19.30 Na tropie, Miś Uszatek, Krecik - filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Miecz i krzyż (The Sword and the Cross) - film historyczny, Włochy 1958, reż. Carlo Ludovico Bragaglia, wyk. Yvonne de Carlo, Rossana Podesto, Jorge Mistral, Rosanna Rory (93 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Aktualności motoryzacyjne 23.05 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.25 Zdemaskowanie (Total Exposure) - horror, USA 1991, reż. John Quinn, wyk. Michael Nouri, Jeff Conaway, Season Hubley, Kristine Rose (96 min) Nasza TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Program lokalny 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Program lokalny 16.50 Flesz 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (4) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 22.35 Informacje TV-51 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Wielka fala (The Surfer) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1985, reż. Frank Shields, wyk. Gary Day, Tony Barry, Gerrard MacGuire, Małgorzata Dobrowolska (90 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 07.15 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: M¦ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 500 ccm 08.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: M¦ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 250 ccm 09.45 Sport motocyklowe: M¦ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi - trening w klasie 125 ccm (wydarzenia dnia) 10.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo - ćwierćfinały 18.00 (P) (na żywo) JeĽdziectwo: Finał P¦ w Göteborgu 19.30 Sport motocyklowy: M¦ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi (wydarzenia dnia) 20.00 4 x 4 - magazyn sportów motocyklowych 21.00 Bilard: Zawody w trickach w Antwerpii 22.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 23.00 Sport motocyklowy: M¦ - Grand Prix Japonii w Montegi (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01.00 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody P¦ w Napa Vallay (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu ARD 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD 10.00 Gala inauguracyjna 25. BUGA w Magdeburgu 11.30 Best of Hallervordens Spott-Light (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - porady dla ciała i duszy 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 We własnej osobie: Veruschka hrabina z Lehndorff - film dokumentalny 14.30 The Little Hut - komedia, USA 1957, reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Ava Gardner, Stewart Granger, David Niven, Finlay Currie (87 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.03 Dingsda - show dla dzieci 16.30 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Informacje regionalne 17.55 Zakazana miłość - serial 18.25 Marienhof - serial 18.55 Herzblatt - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Gwiazdy '99 - wieczór galowy na rzecz Niemieckiej Fundacji Walki z AIDS 22.00 Tylko w ARD: Pomocy, będę ojcem 22.30 Dobre widoki - serial 22.40 Wiadomości 22.50 Reportaże z Berlina i Bonn 23.10 Miejsce zbrodni - serial 00.40 Magazyn nocny 01.00 Gdyby ktoś wiedział (If Someone Had Known) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Eric Laneuville, wyk. Kellie Martin, Kevin Dobson, Linda Kelsey, Ivan Sergei (87 min) 02.20 Dead Cert (Eine todsichere Sache) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1974, reż. Tony Richardson, wyk. Scott Antony, Judi Dench, Ian Hogg (88 min) 03.50 Herzbaltt (powt.) 04.40 Na opak - tydzień z Christphem Süßem 05.20 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata 05.30 Brisant (powt.) PRO 7 05.40 taff (powt.) 06.05 SAM (powt.) 06.30-07.40 Seriale animowane: 06.30 Rugrats 06.55 Smurfy 07.20 Scooby Doo 07.40 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 08.10 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.40 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.45 Oświadczyny byłego chłopaka (Antrag vom Ex) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 11.30 Na południe - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1995 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.30 SAM - magazyn południowy 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer: Mamo, sypiam z twoim przyjacielem. 15.00 Andreas Türck: Jestem najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. 16.00 Nicole - talkshow 17.00 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 17.25 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.00 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.30 Bill Cosby Show 19.00 taff - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Delta Team - tajne zadanie - pilot serialu sensacyjnego, Niemcy 1998, reż. Thornsten Näter, wyk. Diego Wallraff, Stephan Benson, Stefanie Schmid (108 min) 22.35 Ruchomy cel (Moving Target) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1996, reż. Damian Lee, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Michelle Johnson, Noam Jenkins, Tom Harvey (85 min) 00.20 Historia policyjna 2 (Police Story 2) - eastern, Hongkong 1989, reż. Jackie Chan, wyk. Jackie Chan, Charles Chao, Maggie Cheung, Bill Tung (92 min) 02.05 Final Embrace (Cold Sweat) - film kryminalny, USA 1991, reż. Oley Sassone, wyk. Robert Rusler, Nancy Valen, Dick Van Patten, Linda Dona (76 min) 03.35 Słodki grzech (powt.) 04.20 Cinema TV (powt.) 04.50 Nicole (powt.) 05.35 Galileo (powt.) RTL 2 04.55-08.20 Seriale animowane 08.20 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 08.50 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 09.25 Potęga miłości (Power of Love) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, Włochy/Niemcy 1994, reż. Stefano Reali, wyk. Simona Cavallari, Jean Sorel, Ottavia Piccolo, Andrea Giordana (90 min) 11.30-15.20 Seriale animowane 15.20 Flipper - serial przygodowy, USA 1964/67 15.50 Extreme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 16.55 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.25 Hudson Street - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 18.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miesiąc miodowy w Vegas (Honeymoon in Vegas) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Andrew Bergman, wyk. James Caan, Nicholas Cage, Sarah Jessica Parker, Pat Morita (95 min) 22.15 Poison Ivy 2 - thriller erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Anne Goursand, wyk. Alyssa Milano, Xander Berkeley, Johnathon Schaech, Belinda Bauer (101 min) 00.25 Showgirl Murders (Dirty Showgirl) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.05 Sella D'Argento (Silbersattel) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1978, reż. Lucio Fulci, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Sven Valsecchi, Cinzia Monreale, Geoffrey Lewis (104 min) 04.05 Bandits (Companeros) - western, Meksyk 1967, reż. Robert Conrad/Alfredo Zacharias, wyk. Robert Conrad, Jan-Michael Vincent, Pedro Armenderiz Jr., Manuel Lopez Ochoa (77 min) Atomic 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix. Cztery teledyski jednego wykonawcy non-stop. 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Atomix 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 00.00 Virus - progresywna muzyka taneczna 01.00 Atomix SAT 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa: Jestm piękniejszy niż mój brat bliźniak. 12.00 Vera w południe: Chcę ratować moje małżeństwo! 13.00 Sonja: Mam wspólną tajemnicę z twoją żoną. 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 16.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1988 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Aktualności sportowe 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn 19.15 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1998 20.15 Gargantua (Gargantua - Das Monster aus der Tiefe) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Bradford May, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Julie Carmen, Emile Hirsch, Bobby Hosea (90 min) 22.15 Studio sport: Piłka nożna - I liga niemiecka 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show 00.15 Siła zabójców (Killer Force) - film sensacyjny, USA 1975, reż. Val Guest, wyk. Peter Fonda, Telly Savalas, Hugh O,Brian, Christopher Lee (96 min) 02.00 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) 02.50 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 (powt.) Super RTL 06.00 Dzieci z krainy Oz (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 06.50 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.15 Gnom David - serial animowany 07.40 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 08.05 Cubitus - serial animowany 08.30 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 08.50 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Infomercial 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.35 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial, USA 1987 (powt.) 12.00 Skippy - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.10 Cubitus - serial animowany 13.35 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 14.05 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Skippy - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Bob Morane - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Bonkers - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Kreskówki Disneya: Donald idzie na urlop 21.05 Naga bomba (Nude Bomb) - komedia, USA 1980, reż. Clive Donner, wyk. Don Adams, Sylvia Kristel, Rhonda Fleming, Dana Elcar (94 min) 22.40 Fire Down Below (Das Spiel mit dem Feuer) - dramat przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1957, reż. Robert Parrish, wyk. Rita Hayworth, Robert Mitchum, Jack Lemmon, Herbert Lom (110 min) 00.40 Infomercial 01.10 Program nocny VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talkshow 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL live - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych: Guano Apes 20.00 Viva-Family - show Franka Lämmermanna 21.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy (Daniel Z.) 03.00 Taneczna noc Vivy Planete 06.55 Wojenne wakacje 07.50 Dziewczyna przeciwko mafii 08.45 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (17/20): Indianie Yankton Sioux 09.15 Inna Algieria: Ptaki zawsze śpiewają o wolności, Echa stadionów 10.10 Miles Davis 11.05 Kroniki Popular science (30/60) 11.15 Samotna planeta (12/39): Indie północne, od Waranasi do Himalajów 12.05 Historia linii lotniczych (2/13): Początki ery odrzutowców 12.55 Zapomniane profesje (11/13): Sianokosy w Pirenejach, Rozmnażanie pszczelich rojów 13.30 Historia Włoch XX wieku (29/42): Faszyzm i nowoczesność 14.05 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (5/6): Porachunki 14.55 Na tropach przyrody: Malediwy 15.25 Przełom (2-ost.) 16.45 Powrót do Afganistanu 17.15 Wielkie bitwy historii (25/28): Mafeking, 1899 - 1900 18.15 Tańczmy rock and rolla (9/10) 19.15 Morze pełne życia (12/26): Saba, klejnot Karaibów 19.40 Na krańcach świata - przygoda w Transylwanii 20.35 Psy wojny 21.25 Inna przyszłość (4-ost.): Wbrew przeciwnościom losu 22.25 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (8/12): Surowe krajobrazy 23.20 Nowatorska broń (3/12): Podniebny Cadillac 23.50 Październikowy kraj (2/4) 00.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (13) 01.40 Kroniki Popular science (29/60) MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 07.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 08.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 16.00 Wybierz Mtv - program na żywo redagowany w oparciu o muzyczne propozycje telewidzów 18.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 22.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 23.00 Mtv ID - show 00.00 Party Zone - taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 02.30 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Wielka stopa 09.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dinozaury z Antypodów 09.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Ukryta rzeka 10.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.00 (P) Weterynarz 12.00 Opowieści oceanu: Krokodyle słonych wód 12.30 Opowieści oceanu: Szpieg w Kelp Forest 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Przygoda w Święto Dziękczynienia 14.00 (P) Przewodnik po dzikim świecie 14.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zabójcy z miast 15.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Ukryta rzeka 15.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Sypiając z krokodylami 16.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Osłona przeciw dingo 16.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód (1) 17.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachów (2) 17.30 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 18.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dinozaury z Antypodów 18.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (1) 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (2) 19.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dzika przyroda Stanów Zjednoczonych 20.00 (P) Łowcy: Wejście smoków 21.00 (P) (P) Odkrywamy świat z kapitanem Cousteau: Papua Nowa Gwinea (1) 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa zagubiona w czasie 23.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w Interiorze (1) 00.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w Interiorze (2) 01.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network UK 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Tabaluga 08.00 The Powerpuff Girls 08.30 Laboratorium Dextera 09.00 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 10.00 Dzieciństwo Flintstonów 10.30 Wiadomości 11.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 11.30 Mrugający Bill 12.00 Tabaluga 12.30 Szczenię zwane Scooby Doo 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Popeye 14.30 Flintstonowie 15.00 Jetsonowie 15.30 Droopy's 16.00 Rodzina Addamsów 16.30 Scooby Doo 17.00 Sylwester i Tweety 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Superman/Batman 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Superman/Batman 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Scooby Doo 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: Ostry i pikantny Festiwal w Noosa 13.30 Na rozstajach dróg: Francja 14.00 Wakacyjne plany: Izrael, Alanya i rejs po Gulet 14.30 Festyny i uroczystości: Przyjęcie urodzinowe w Walt Disney World 15.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Klasyczna Umbria 15.30 Australijska odyseja 16.00 Na szczycie świata: Peru 17.00 (P) W drodze: Jukatan, Meksyk 17.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Bratysława, Wiedeń, Budapeszt - rejs po Dunaju 18.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Vanuatu 18.30 Miasta świata: Bangkok 19.00 Festyny i uroczystości: Przyjęcie urodzinowe w Walt Disney World 19.30 Tu i tam: Argentyna 20.00 (P) Wymarzone podróże: Tajlandia 21.00 Wakacyjne plany: Izrael, Alanyz i rejs po Gulet 21.30 (P) W drodze: Jukatan, Meksyk 22.00 Na szczycie świata: Peru 23.00 Australijska odyseja 23.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Bratysława, Wiedeń, Budapeszt - rejs po Dunaju 00.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Vanuatu 00.30 Miasta świata: Bangkok 01.00 Zakończenie programu CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Johnny Bravo 07.30 Krówka i kurczak 07.45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 08.00 Dwa głupie psy 08.30 Co za kreskówka! 09.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 09.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 10.00 Richie Rich 10.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Figle Flintstonów 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Rodzina Addamsów 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: To się wydarzyło na największej wystawie świata (It Happened at the World's Fair) - film muzyczny, USA 1963, reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Elvis Presley, Joan O'Brien, Gary Lockwood, Yvonne Craig (100 min) 21.40 Tak niewielu (Never So Few) - dramat wojenny, USA 1959, reż. John Sturges, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Gina Lollobrigida, Steve McQueen, Peter Lawford (117 min) 23.40 Mój przyjaciel delfin (Flipper) - film przygodowy, USA 1963, reż. James B. Clark, wyk. Chuck Connors, Luke Halpin, Kathleen Maguire, Connie Scott (87 min) 01.10 Myrna Loy: Kobieta Twojego życia (Myrna Loy: So Nice to Come Home to) - film dokumentalny, USA 1990 (47 min) TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 D 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Anne Le Guen (6/8): Ciężar na sumieniu - serial, Francja 1997 (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Światła Paryża - magazyn aktualności Paryża 12.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Nie należy marzyć 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Anne La Guen (6/8): Ciężar na sumieniu - serial, Francja 1997 (powt.) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Belgowie na szczycie świata 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Anne Le Guen (6/8): Ciężar na sumieniu - serial, Francja 1997 (powt.) 20.00 Wiadomości TV belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości TV francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Amerykańska odyseja (5/13) - film dokumentalny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Program rozrywkowy 00.00 Wiadomości TV szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Pulsacje - magazyn medyczny 02.00 Wiadomości 02.15 La carte au tresor (powt.) 03.45 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 07.20 Detektyw Sadie i syn (Sadie and Son) - film kryminalny, USA 1988, reż. John Llewellyn Moxey, wyk. Debbie Reynolds, Brian McNamara, Cynthia Dale, David Ferry (90 min) 08.55 Przyjaciele (Threesome) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Lou Antonio, wyk. Stephen Collins, Joel Higgins, Deborah Raffin, Susan Hess (95 min) 10.25 Cztery pióra (The Four Feathers) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1977, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Beau Bridges, Robert Powell, Simon Ward, Richard Johnson (105 min) 12.10 Łzy w deszczu (Tears in the Rain) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Sharon Stone, Christopher Cazenove, Leigh Lawson, Paul Daneman (100 min) 13.50 Jutro będzie nasze (So Proudly We Hail) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Lionel Chetwynd, wyk. Edward Herrman, David Soul, Chad Lowe, Billy Morrissette (95 min) 15.20 W ogniu strzelb - ostatni z Apaczów (Gunsmoke: The Last Apache) - western, USA 1990, reż. Charles Correll, wyk. James Arness, Richard Kiley, Michael Learned, Amy Stock-Poynton (95 min) 16.50 Porywacz moją miłością (My Kidnapper, My Love) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Sam Wanamaker, wyk. James Stacy, Glynnis O'Connor, J. D. Cannon, Mickey Rooney (94 min) 18.30 Ocalenie (Emerging) - dramat psychologiczny, USA/Australia 1985, reż. Kathy Mueller, wyk. Shane Conner, Sue Jones, Robyn Gibbes, Alan Hopgood (75 min) 20.00 Pied Piper - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. Norman Stone, wyk. Monty Wooley, Peter O'Toole, Mare Winningham, Michael Kitchen (95 min) 21.35 Gdzieś w Ameryce (Hidden in America) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Martin Bell, wyk. Beau Bridges, Bruce Davison, Shelton Dane, Jena Malone (93 min) 23.10 Noc lisa (Night of the Fox) (1/2) - dramat wojenno-przygodowy, USA/W.Bryt./Francja/Niemcy 1990, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Paul Antrim, David Birney, Deborah Raffin, Michael York (90 min) 00.45 Zły wpływ (Under the Influence) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Andy Griffith, Season Hubley, Keanu Reeves, Paul Provenza (95 min) 02.15 Kim jest Julia? (Who Is Julia?) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Walter Grauman, wyk. Mare Winningham, Jameson Parker, Jefrey DeMunn, Jonathan Banks (95 min) 03.50 Ostatnia szansa (Running Out) - film obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. Robert Day, wyk. Deborah Raffin, Tony Kaem, Ari Meyers, Tony Bill (105 min) 05.35 Po kawałku (Picking up the Pieces) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Margot Kidder, David Ackroyd, James Farentino, Ari Mayers (90 min) TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn gospodarski 08.20 Poranne granie 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Dziedzictwo 16.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informator 16.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Magazyn gospodarski 17.30 Uwaga debiut 17.45 Tabor 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 Kult kina 18.45 Przed sportowym weekendem 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Dzień dobry 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Zaczarowany świat 15.50 Abecadło reform 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Impresje 16.30 Na fali - talk show 17.00 Miedzą do Europy 17.15 Zagadki historii 17.30 Budżet domowy 17.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Uwaga talent 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 06.30 Kot Ik! 06.55 VR Troopers 07.20 Beetleborgs 07.45 Spiderman 08.10 X Men 08.35 Pełzando 09.00 Trzy małe duszki 09.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 09.50 Diplodo 10.20 Wesoła Siódemka 10.45 Guziczek 11.10 Pinokio 11.35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 12.00 Trzy małe duszki 12.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 12.50 Diplodo 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu WOT-51 Warszawa 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Obok nas - program społeczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Gość WOT 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Przypomnij sobie - teleturniej 17.20 Z archiwum WOT 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Wieści z Ratusza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Obok nas - program społeczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.25 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu Bet on Jazz 20.00 Jam Zone 23.30 Grooves 00.00 Midnight Love 01.00 Bet Soundstage 02.00 Jam Zone 05.30 Grooves Nasza TV Bryza 06.50 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.55 Pomorski magazyn turystyczny 07.10 Aktualności 07.25 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Przeczytać warto - magazyn wydawniczy 16.40 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Studio sport 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (4) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 22.35 Aktualności 22.50 Studio sport 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Wielka fala (The Surfer) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1985, reż. Frank Shields, wyk. Gary Day, Tony Barry, Gerrard MacGuire, Małgorzata Dobrowolska (90 min) 00.45 Aktualności 01.00 Studio sport 01.05 Przeczytać warto - magazyn wydawniczy 01.20 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 01.35 Program na sobotę 01.40 Teleinformator Nasza TV Dolnośląska 07.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (4) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 22.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.55 GORĄCE KINO: Wielka fala (The Surfer) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1985, reż. Frank Shields, wyk. Gary Day, Tony Barry, Gerrard MacGuire, Małgorzata Dobrowolska (90 min) 00.25 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Nasza TV Vigor 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Człowiek człowiekowi 16.40 Publicystyka lokalna 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (4) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 22.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Wielka fala (The Surfer) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1985, reż. Frank Shields, wyk. Gary Day, Tony Barry, Gerrard MacGuire, Małgorzata Dobrowolska (90 min) 00.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.05 Człowiek człowiekowi 01.20 Publicystyka lokalna 01.35 Program na sobotę 01.40 Infokanał VOX 06.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial (powt.) 06.55 St-Tropez - serial (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 21 Jump Street - serial (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial (powt.) 10.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - show 12.55 St-Tropez - serial 13.55 Między nami - serial 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 14.55 21 Jump Street - serial 15.50 One West Waikiki - serial 16.45 Na ratunek - serial 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - show 19.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 20.15 High Crusade (High Crusade - Frikassee im Weltraum) - komedia SF, Niemcy 1994, reż. Klaus Knoesel/Holger Neuhäuser, wyk. John Rhys-Davies, Rick Overton, Michael Des Barres, Catherine Punch (85 min) 22.00 Trained to Kill (Bloodfist 8) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Don the Dragon Wilson, John Patrick White, Jillian McWhirter, Warren Burton (85 min) 23.45 Wiadomości 00.00 Magazyn o północy 00.35 DCTP Night Club 05.40 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych TV 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kraj za miastem - program redakcji opolskiej 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.40 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 16.05 Barda - magazyn górniczy 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Spotkanie z dokumentem 17.25 Studio Regionalne 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.50 Zapowiedzi weekendu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Scena - program rozrywkowy 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Program na sobotę Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Diabły morskie - komedia przygodowa 10.00 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Krótkie spięcie (Short Circuit) - komedia SF, USA 1985, reż. John Badham, wyk. Ally Sheedy, Steve Guttenberg, Fisher Stevens, G.W. Bailey (95 min) 12.10 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 12.40 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (89 min) 14.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Wielka kradzież - komedia kryminalna, USA 16.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.10 Pół żartem, pół serio (Some Like It Hot) - komedia, USA 1959, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Marilyn Monroe, Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, Joe E. Brown (119 min) 19.10 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 19.40 Niepoprawny (L'incorrigible) - komedia, Francja 1975, reż. Philippe De Broca, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Genevieve Bujold, Julien Guiomar, Charles Gerard (95 min) 21.20 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 21.50 Randka z aniołem (Date with an Angel) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Michael E. Knight, Phoebe Cates, Emmanuelle Beart, David Dukes (100 min) 23.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 00.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.40 Skradzione udo jubilera - komedia sensacyjna 02.20 Zakończenie programu RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina: Jesteś największą pomyłką mego życia. 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ilona Christen: Nie potrafisz być dobrą gospodynią, mój skarbie! 14.00 Birte Karalus: Mam dosyć! Ciągle mnie okłamujesz! 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer: Potrzebuję więcej niż mężczyzna. 16.00 Hans Meiser: Złamałeś mi serce! 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn gwiazd 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Life! - magazyn 21.15 Na kampingu - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 21.45 Urząd - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 7 dni - 7 głów - przegląd tygodniowy 23.15 T.V. Kaiser - talkshow 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Mad About You - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 02.00 Life! (powt.) 02.55 Wiadomości 03.25 Stern TV (powt.) 03.50 Urząd - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 04.15 T.V. Kaiser (powt.) 05.00 Ilona Christen (powt.) TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Dzieci świata - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Z regionu - magazyn regionalny 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Dzisiaj obejrzysz, jutro przeczytasz 18.45 Kulturalny informator weekendowy 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - magazyn aktualności 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (6) (powt.) 04.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (35) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 06.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (28) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.45 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) 10.15 Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy NHL 10.45 Top 10 - magazyn (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 12.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Monster Trucks (7) (powt.) 15.00 Poza kontrolą (29) - magazyn 15.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 16.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 17.00 MAXX - magazyn baseballowy 17.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Motorvision - magazyn 21.15 World Soccer - magazyn 21.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 27 kolejka 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 23.15 Action: Świat wrestlingu 00.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 00.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) 02.30 Poza kontrolą (29) - magazyn TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolników 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 16.15 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Masz święta dla chorych 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Autostrada - program motoryzacyjny 18.45 Z medycyną na Ty - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu TNT 06.00 The Angry Hills - film wojenny, USA 1959, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Stanley Baker, Gia Scala, Elizabeth Mueller (101 min) 07.45 Betrayed - film sensacyjny, USA 1954, reż. Gottfried Reinhardt, wyk. Lana Turner, Clark Gable, Victor Mature, Louis Calhern (104 min) 09.45 The Red Danube - film sensacyjny, USA 1949, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Walter Pidgeon, Janet Leigh, Angela Lansbury, Peter Lawford (114 min) 11.45 Roczniak (The Yearling) - film przygodowy, USA 1946, reż. Clarence Brown, wyk. Gregory Peck, Jane Wyman, Claude Jarman Jr. (123 min) 14.00 Pożegnalny walc (Waterloo Bridge) - melodramat, USA 1940, reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Robert Taylor, Lucile Watson, Virginia Field (103 min) 16.00 Żona modna (Designing Woman) - komedia, USA 1957, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gregory Peck, Lauren Bacall, Dolores Gray, Jack Cole (113 min) 18.00 Betrayed - film sensacyjny, USA 1954 (powt.) 20.00 Nie jedzcie stokrotek (Please Don't Eat the Daisies) - film obyczajowy, USA 1960, reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, David Niven, Janis Paige, Spring Byington (107 min) 22.00 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING NITRO w TNT - widowisko sportowe z udziałem gwiazd zapasów w stylu amerykańskim (transmisja z USA!) 00.35 WCW THUNDER 02.15 Going Home - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1972, reż. Herbert Leonard, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Brenda Vaccaro, Jan-Michael Vincent, Jason Bernard (94 min) 04.00 Potęga (The Power) - thriller SF, USA 1968, reż. Byron Haskin, wyk. George Hamilton, Suzanne Pleshette, Yvonne De Carlo, Richard Carlson (104 min) PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Kwadrans do przodu 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Tele As - teleturniej 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.35 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Ultra nauka 10.00 (P) Wszystkiego najlepszego! 11.00 (P) Pierwsze loty: Wojenne bazy lotnicze 11.30 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Strzały w Sarajewie 12.00 (P) Wojna U-Bootów 13.00 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Wybrzeże 13.30 Karetka pogotowia: Sobota, ach ta sobota 14.00 (P) Pogromcy duchów: Tajemnice zajazdu George 14.30 (P) Podniebne bitwy: Jadowite ukąszenie 15.30 (P) Hitler: Szantażysta 16.30 (P) Katastrofa: Stalowa trumna 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 18.00 Galeria przestępców: John Dillinger 19.00 (P) Przygody na australisjkich pustkowiach 19.30 (P) Dzikie psy 20.30 (P) Jak to zbudowano: Obrona - im większe, tym lepsze 21.00 (P) Żarłacz biały (1) 22.00 (P) Żarłacz biały (2) 23.00 (P) Dziesięciolecie Discovery: Rekiny prehistoryczne 00.00 (P) Szczęki w Morzu Śródziemnym 01.00 (P) Wojny delfinów 02.00 (P) Jak to zbudowano: Obrona - im większe, tym lepsze 02.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 03.00 Zakończenie programu ZDF 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Muzyka to triumf - koncert 10.35 Informator ZDF: samochód 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 W klinice - serial 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 U mnie jest najlepiej (Bei mir liegen Sie richtig) - komedia, Niemcy 1992, reż. Ulrich Stark, wyk. Dieter Hallervorden, Rosel Zech, Ezard Haußmann (90 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Dwoje Monachijczyków w Hamburgu - miniserial 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Hotel na zamku Orth - serial 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Wiejski lekarz - serial 20.15 Siska - serial kryminalny 21.15 Reportaż ZDF: Sumo - taniec gigantów 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Kwartet literacki - rozrywka, krytyka, polemika 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 Czerwony ptak (Der rote Vogel) (3) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993, reż. Gero Erhardt, wyk. Lisa Wolf, Hans Schenker, Constanze Engelbrecht, Friedrich von Thun (88 min) 01.15 Nieposkromiony (Untamed) - film przygodowy, USA 1955, reż. Henry King, wyk. Tyrone Power, Susan Hayward, Richard Egan, John Justin (90 min) 02.50 Ukryta kamera - wideoshow 03.15 Kwartet literacki (powt.) 04.30 Wiadomości 04.45 Straßenfeger 05.00 Reportaż ZDF (powt.) TV Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Ene, due, rabe... 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Bez montażu 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Bez montażu 17.15 Reportaż kulturalny 17.25 Bez montażu 17.35 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 18.35 Bez montażu 18.40 Love Story 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn 08.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Winda - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Puls gospodarki - program T. Pietraszaka 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn 17.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Zahipnotyzowana (Masmerized) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Australia/Nowa Zelandia 1986, reż. Michael Laughlin, wyk. Jodie Foster, John Lithgow, Michael Murphy, Harry Andrews (90 min) 13.00 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - film dokumentalny 13.30 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 15.00 Rewolucje francuskie (1/2) - film historyczny, Francja 16.35 TV Shop 16.50 Cyrk - film dokumentalny 17.20 Muzyka mniej poważna 17.30 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 18.30 Bez emerytury ani rusz - program informacyjny 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Samobójcy - film sensacyjny, USA 21.35 TV Shop 22.00 Rodzina Połanieckich (5/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert 23.40 Prywatna kolekcja - film erotyczny, USA 00.40 TV Shop 01.05 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 12.00 Uskrzydleni rybacy 12.30 Kair bez czadry 13.00 Rośliny mięsożerne 14.00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Czarne dziury 15.00 Na krawędzi: Everest - do strefy śmierci 15.30 Na krawędzi: On Hawaii's Giant Wave 16.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 17.00 Laguna Truk 18.00 Wielorybnicy 18.30 Jeszcze kilka żołędzi więcej 19.00 Archiwum rekina: Głęboka woda, śmiertelna gra 20.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Rajskie wyspy 20.30 Groza piątkowej nocy: Lato jaszczurek 21.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Słoń Kyonainga 22.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Tygrys syberyjski - drapieżnik czy ofiara 23.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Dzika przyroda Panamy 00.00 Wielorybnicy 00.30 Jeszcze kilka żołędzi więcej 01.00 Archiwum rekina: Głęboka woda, śmiertelna gra 3SAT 07.00 Panorama alpejska 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn regionalny 10.30 Wsie (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 NOVA - magazyn 11.45 Dziennik (powt.) 12.00 Nocne studio - magazyn 13.00 HITEC-Dokument (powt.) 13.30 Giełda (powt.) 14.00 Pałac rocka: Stoppok 14.45 Sport pod lupą - filmy, fakty, opinie 15.15 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 15.45 Węże w Engadin - film dokumentalny 16.35 Voila: Szwajcaria francuska 16.45 Sąsiedzi w Europie - Francja: Cevennen - film dokumentalny 17.30 Konsultacje - magazyn 18.15 Świat Goethego: 'Szpieg', który zwał się Goethe - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miasto - państwo - Austria: Lech am Arlberg - film dokumentalny 21.00 Euro-city: Luksemburg - film dokumentalny 21.30 Giełda 3sat - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Notatki z zagranicy 22.10 Wiadomości 22.30 Alfred Dorfer - najciekawsze fragmenty programu solowego 23.00 Portugalskie pożegnanie (Um adeus portugues) - film historyczny, Portugalia 1985, reż. Joao Botelho, wyk. Ruy Furtado, Isabel de Castro, Maria Cabral, Fernando Heitor (85 min) 00.20 Os salteadores (Die Verbrecher) - film animowany, Portugalia 1993, reż. Abi Feijó (15 min) 00.35 Spojrzenia z boku: Kultura współżycia 00.45 10 przed 10 - szwajcarski magazyn informacyjny 01.10 Czas na kulturę (powt.) 01.45 Jazz-in: Jazzfestival Bern 1996: Highlights 02.50 Jazz-in: Jazzfestival Bern 1996: Piano Night Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.20 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 13.50 Top Shop 17.10 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 18.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.10 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.40 Top Shop 20.25 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 21.25 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 22.20 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 22.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 00.05 Magazyn erotyczny Nasza TV 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (23) - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy (32) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 1995, reż. Daniel Ecija, wyk. Emilio Aragón, Lydia Bosch, Francis Lorenzo 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (77) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 Pogromcy zła (Counterstrike) (9) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, reż. Vincent Fournier, wyk. Christopher Plummer, Simon MacCorkindale, Sophie Michaud, James Purcell 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (51) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (37) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Ralph R. Farquar, wyk. Brandy Norwood, William Allen Young, Sheryl Lee Ralph 13.40 City (327) - serial, USA, wyk. Morgan Fairchild, Jane Elliot, Corey Page - Facet, Catherine Hicks 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (52) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (24) - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (14) - serial SF, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (38-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Ralph R. Farquar, wyk. Brandy Norwood, William Allen Young, Sheryl Lee Ralph 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (79) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 1988, reż. Don Williams, wyk. Bruno Gerussi, Robert Gothier, Rae Brown 16.55 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (78) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 17.45 Pogromcy zła (Counterstrike) (10) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, reż. Vincent Fournier, wyk. Christopher Plummer, Simon MacCorkindale, Sophie Michaud, James Purcell 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares, Clare Carey 20.00 Bastion (The Stand) (4) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 21.45 Strażnik czasu (Timecop) (2) - serial SF, USA 1994, reż. Phil Sgriccia, wyk. T.W. King, Don Stark, Cristi Conaway, Kurt Fuller 22.35 Nasze wiadomości 22.55 W cztery oczy - rozmowy Antoniego Styrczuli 23.15 GORĄCE KINO: Wielka fala (The Surfer) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1985, reż. Frank Shields, wyk. Gary Day, Tony Barry, Gerrard MacGuire, Małgorzata Dobrowolska (90 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 08.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Europejskie uniwersytety - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Peter Ustinov w Birmie - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 15.35 Magazyn morski 16.05 Miss Pomorza Nastolatek '99 16.10 To warto zobaczyć 16.15 Kronika Siódemki 16.20 Artwizje 16.50 Gość Siódemki 17.00 Studio Festiwalowe - Kontrapunkt '99 17.15 Przed sportowym weekendem 17.30 Kronika 17.35 Gryfici - serial dokumentalny 17.50 Trzy filary 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Fonograf - magazyn muzyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - serial obyczajowy 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - serial obyczajowy 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Portrety 23.00 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 23.45 (WP) Terra X wyprawy w nieznane - serial dokumentalny Romantica 06.00 Pod wiatr (105) 07.00 Zemsta (120) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (85) 09.00 Siostry (95) 10.00 Pod wiatr (104) 11.00 Zemsta (119) 12.00 W sidłach namiętności (84) 13.00 Siostry (94) 14.00 Pod wiatr (105) 15.00 Zemsta (120) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (85) 17.00 Siostry (95) 18.00 Pod wiatr (104) 19.00 Zemsta (119) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (84) 21.00 Siostry (94) 22.00 Pod wiatr (105) 23.00 Zemsta (120) 00.00 W sidłach namiętności (85) 01.00 Siostry (95) 02.00 Zakończenie programu QuesTV 08.00 Najlepsze akcje sportów wyczynowych 08.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 09.00 Sportomania 10.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 10.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 11.00 Sporty motorowe 11.30 Policja, kamera, akcja! 12.00 Rallyworld 12.30 Super motocykle 13.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 13.30 Wojny powietrzne 14.30 Fascynujące technologie 15.00 Wojny powietrzne 15.30 Ze świata osobliwości 16.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 16.30 Sportomania 17.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 18.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 18.30 Najlepsze akcje sportów wyczynowych 19.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 19.30 Rallyworld 20.00 Super motocykle 20.30 Świat sportów motorowodnych 21.00 Sporty motorowe 21.30 Fascynujące technologie 22.00 Wojny powietrzne 22.30 Ze świata osobliwości 23.00 Wojny powietrzne TMT 7:00 Program dnia 7:05 Wiosenne śniadanie, czyli TMT w krainie bajki 8:00 Opowiastki z krypty 8:25 Książe Atlantydy 8:50 Doug 9:15 Wyspa niedźwiedzi 9:35 Krokodania 10:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10:30 Poza planem - Odlotowe wakacje 11:00 Filmy animowane: Przygody Misia Colargola, Wilk i zając, Trzy misie, W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oza i inne 12:30 Krajowy trust - film dok. 1998 13:00 TV Shop 14:00 Hotelarz - Michael Dricker - film dok. 1998 14:30 Filmy animowane 15:00 Chrystus - przesłanie na następne tysiąclecie 16:00 Wyspiarze - film dok. 1998 16:30 Kraj kwitnącej wiśni 16:45 Filmowa kronika z Niemiec 17:00 TMT w krainie bajki 18:00 Opowiastki z krypty 18:25 Książe Atlantydy 18:50 Doug 19:15 Wyspa niedźwiedzi 19:35 Krokodania 20:00 Muzyczny koncert życzeń 21:00 Przynęta - serial kryminalny, USA 1959 21:30 Kot i mysz - thriller, Wielka Brytania 1958 23:00 Strażacy - film sensacyjny, USA 1972 (75') Wizja 1 7:00 Och la la 7:30 Moda TV: wydarzenia ze świata mody z 1998 roku 8:30 Dallas 9:25 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 10:15 Inny świat 11:05 Port Charles 11:30 Drogie świętoszki 12:00 Sąsiedzi 12:25 Aby do jutra 12:55 Wszystkie moje dzieci 13:45 Wakacje miłości 14:45 Moda TV: wydarzenia ze świata mody z 1998 roku 15:45 Plaże Malibu 16:45 Dallas 17:40 Och la la 18:10 Drogie świętoszki 18:40 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 19:30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych 20:00 Jedną nogą w grobie 20:30 Grace w opałach 21:00 świadek (Midnight Wintess) - thriller, USA 1993 22:40 Barwy widma 23:40 Crying Foreeman: Wybrany - thriller 1995 1:30 Rozmawiając, obmawiając - komedia 1996 (105') Le Cinema 14:00 Małżonkowie roku drugiego - komedia kostium. 1971 16:00 Przygody Arsena Lupin - film przyg. 1957 18:00 Słodycz podróży - film obycz. 1980 20:00 Małżeństwo Marii Braun - dramat obycz. 1979 22:00 Małżonkowie roku drugiego - komedia kostium. 1971 24:00 Mięso - thriller erot. 1991 Super 1 8:00 Filmy animowane 9:00 Teleshopping 10:00 Moje dzieci, moje życie 11:20 Przysmaki życia 12:20 Bill Cosby Show 12:40 Zbuntowana 13:20 Klub Hawaje 13:45 Film dokum. 14:45 świat cyrku 15:10 Film anim. 16:20 T & T 16:45 Helena i chłopcy 17:10 Przysmaki życia 18:05 Moje dzieci, moje życie 19:00 Werdykt 19:30 Nie tylko moda 20:00 Bogacze 21:45 Koncert rockowy 22:30 Valentina 23:15 Nocne namiętności 0:00 Muzyka nocą Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 łódź z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet on Jazz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dolnośląska z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Białystok z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3 Sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ques TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku